Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank filler tube, in particular for a motor vehicle, comprising:                A fill tube line which features, in the tank assembled state, an inlet end further from the tank, which is designed for temporary insertion of the fill nozzle into a closer-to-the-tank insertion region of the fill tube line, and with a closer-to-the-tank transit line end in the tank assembled state, which is designed for transit of liquid in the direction of the liquid transit line leading away from the inlet end, wherein the fill tube line is of multi-part design and comprises a plurality of fill tube line sections configured separately from each other and sequentially following each other in the direction of the liquid transit line, and        At least one part of the ventilation line for venting to the atmosphere the gas displaced during a filling of a tank.        
Description of the Related Art
A tank filler tube of this kind is known from publication DE 10 2013 100 076 A1. In this known tank filler tube, the fill tube line section having the transit end features on its upstream end in the liquid transit direction, an end section which expands in a funnel shape opposite to the liquid transit direction, and a fill tube line section disposed upstream relative to the liquid transit direction opens therein. In the adjoining region of the two fill tube line sections disposed sequentially in the liquid transit direction, a sealing element is provided separately from the fill tube line in order to prevent any leakage of liquid from the fill tube line between the adjoining fill tube line sections. Due to the plurality of individual parts, both the manufacture as well as the assembly of this kind of tank filler tube is very complicated and thus associated with significant cost.
Under consideration of these disadvantages known from the prior art, one object of the present invention is to design a tank filler tube with a simple design.
This object is attained according to the present invention by a tank filler tube defined above, in which the fill tube line section featuring the transit line end extends into the insertion region further from the tank and is designed to accommodate at least one outlet end of a fill nozzle during a filling of a tank.